<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~sleep? i don't know her~ by Kaetastrophic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387873">~sleep? i don't know her~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetastrophic/pseuds/Kaetastrophic'>Kaetastrophic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures Of DinDjarin and A Green Child [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Family, Fluff, Gen, ManDadlorian, No Romance, but it was mostly just me wanting din to impress his fellow mandalorians, father son, maybe paz admiring din, or if you read it that way, you could maybe have paz/din if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetastrophic/pseuds/Kaetastrophic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~Din is assigned a bounty mission with Paz Vizla and he isn't too happy about it. Meanwhile, Paz isn't too sure about the child and is definitely impressed by Din's fathering abilities~<br/>[pt5/?]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures Of DinDjarin and A Green Child [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~sleep? i don't know her~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhh, so i finally watched episode 7 and 8 and i haven't loved a droid more since K2-SO, IG-11 is my new favourite,,, ahhh</p><p>also, i have realised that the mandalorians no loner reside in Nevarro (i didn't know before) but oH wELL</p><p>AND!! this does reference ~results of parenthood~ and ~i made a mess, i am a mess~ but you can catch on pretty easily what's going on but if you want to read more manDADlorian fluff, you should go read them!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No,” was Din’s first reaction. It was probably unprofessional and very petty of him, but he had no other emotion left for this.</p><p>“You will, and that’s final,” The Armorer sighed.</p><p>Paz, who stood next to Din finished the conversation. “Thank you,” he turned to Din, and eve though Din couldn’t see his face, he knew it was a glare.</p><p>Din nodded in response and walked out with Paz in silence.</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Paz asked.</p><p>Din didn’t answer. “We should probably go to the Razor Crest at different times. I can leave now, as we are already packed. You can come in an hour or so,”</p><p>Paz nodded, acknowledging Din’s tactful strategies. “Very well,” and he left to his quarters.</p><p>Din walked around the covert for a while, before finding his child and some of the other foundlings messing around. “There you are,” he said, making his presence known. The foundlings giggled and moved to the side so Din could pick up the small green being. “We have to go off-world again,”</p><p>A bunch of the foundlings ‘awed’ as Din walked off, the child waving at them. “<em>Paz </em>is coming with us,” he mentioned, entering their quarters to retrieve their bags.</p><p>The child mumbled some things in response. “Yes, and it isn’t the ideal travelling conditions I had hoped for this next bounty,” Din answered, his brain had already adjusted to replying to baby-speak.</p><p>They had left the covert and managed to walk through the busy streets of Nevarro without difficulty. “He’ll come to the ship in a few hours,” Din sighed, chucking some of their bags to the side of the ship. After closing the ramp door, he placed the whining child in its compartment.</p><p>“I’m getting food,” Din assured it, walking over to the counter to get some food for the child. After rummaging through some supplies he turned to the expecting child. “All I have is these,” he placed some nuts into the child’s hands. “We need to resupply on food,” he apologized, kneeling down so he was eye level with the child. “I’m sorry,” he tilted his head and patted the child’s forehead.</p><p>The child seemed to understand and it began to nibble onto the nuts. Din sighed and went up to the cockpit to arrange the tracking fob and location prerequisites. After punching in some coordinates, he stared out of the view screen of the ship, looking out to the city of Nevarro.</p><p>Paz Vizla. He was on a mission with Paz and Din wasn’t in the best mood.</p><p>He flinched when he realized that someone had entered the cockpit but relaxed when he realized it was the child. He turned around in his chair and found the child reaching for his leg. He grinned underneath his helmet and picked him up.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, placing the child onto his lap. He leaned back against his chair, which was something he rarely did since he was used to being on alert every second of the day. He looked down at the child who was leaned against his chest. “Tired?” he said in a sleepy voice, realizing how tired he was too.</p><p>After a few moments, he could feel the heat from the child’s small body radiate through his chest plate onto his own body. This did not help his sleepiness. Din had to snap awake from dozing off multiple times as they waited for the hour to pass.</p><p>It seemed like they had been waiting a couple of minutes and that Din had closed his eyes for a second when he jumped awake as he heard the engine begin to rumble.</p><p>“Wha-” he spluttered, standing up with his blaster in one hand and the child, still asleep, in the other. Instead of a hunter, he was facing Paz, who shrugged.</p><p>“You were asleep,” Paz dully stated.</p><p>Din lowered his blaster. “I…” he glanced down at his sleeping child and sighed internally. He placed the small body into his booster seat. “When did you arrive?” he finally asked as he watched the ship leave Nevarro’s atmosphere.</p><p>“A few minutes ago,” Paz stated. He put in a few settings and began autopilot. “The tracker says the bounty is on Ruusan. We should arrive in…about four hours,”</p><p>“Great,” Din mumbled, out of Paz’s earshot. He didn’t have the best relationship with Paz, but he figured, this was a professional mission, so he was going to maintain a professional attitude towards the bigger Mandalorian. It was not mature for him to say things out of spite.</p><p>Din nodded. “I’ll take him down to sleep,” he mentioned, picking the child back up. He quietly walked down to the main area of the ship and opened the child’s compartment. After tucking the child within its many blankets and collection of ‘toys’, Din faced the small kitchen.</p><p>It was still a mess, and he realized that the whole ship was still…not in ‘prime bounty hunter’ condition. There were tripping hazards in every step. After realizing <em>again</em>, Din realized that Paz had just walked through this area of the ship and it was a disgrace. What he must’ve thought, Din groaned, picking up some books and loose paper with the child’s messy scribbles on them.</p><p>A while ago, the child had run out of surface area on the ship to draw on and Din had managed to restrict the child from drawing on him anymore <strike>unless they were in a meeting and the child was making a fuss, in that case, a marker and his armour was the best way to calm him.</strike></p><p>Din placed the items into an empty crate and turned to the kitchen, which was also rather messy. In the past, the kitchen was rarely utilized since all Din used to eat was the plain, tasteless rations that didn’t require an oven or anything really.</p><p>He began to put some of the clean plates and bowls into the cupboards and tried to neaten the place up. He shoved more utensils into the sink, placing a mental note to wash them while Paz wouldn’t walk in on him without his gloves on.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, you know?” Din jumped. Paz stood at the ladder as he came down from the cockpit. “Taking care of a child isn’t easy-”</p><p>“It doesn’t mean I have to slack off,” Din cut him off, glad his helmet covered his red face. He had spent his life trying to be better, stronger, than Paz, and now he was here, fathering a child he could never properly care for.</p><p>“Your ship is much more homely than most,” Paz stated, referring the colourful scribbles and swirls which covered the walls.</p><p>“I’m sure my bounties cower in fear when I bring them in,” Din mocked sarcastically before slapping himself mentally. <em>Stay professional.</em> Din could basically feel Paz’s <em>probable </em>frown burn through his beskar.</p><p>“I can help clean if you want,” Paz asked.</p><p><em>And lower my dignity even more?</em> Din thought harshly. <em>He’s just trying to help,</em> Din scolded himself. <em>If he’s asking for help it means he thinks I can’t handle myself,</em> Din’s other self reminded him. Din placed the empty plate into the sink.</p><p>“No thanks,” he finally said, after what he realized was an oddly long time for silence to remain between replies. “I’ll just go and rest for a while. If there’s anything you need, just call me,” Din added hastily, walking through a door to the small private quarters he had in the ship.</p><p>Paz watched the door closed. He decided to go up to the cockpit and supervise the autopilot. As he headed to the ladder, he heard some faint wailing. He froze but then slowly opened the hatch where the child went silent but when he saw Paz’s helmet, it began to wail again.</p><p>“No, shhh,” Paz began, glancing at Din’s door. The child also glanced at the door and began to make its way there, climbing over the bundle of blankets. “No, he’s- your father’s sleeping,” Paz tried to explain to the determined baby. He didn’t know whether or not to pick it up- he didn’t <em>how </em>to pick it up.</p><p>The child somehow managed to get itself onto the floor and waddled over to Din's door as it had done many times during sleepless nights.</p><p>“Don’t-” Paz stepped forward but the door had already sensed the child and it hissed open. After a short moment of silence, the child glanced back at Paz, who avoided looking into the room in case he saw Din helmetless. “Come here,” he whispered.</p><p>The child glanced back at his father's room, which lay in complete darkness and stillness and decided against walking inside. It stayed in the same spot and began to wail again.</p><p>Paz walked forward and picked up the child, somehow, and began to sway it as he had seen mothers do. The child sort of silenced but began to nibble on its robes. Paz accidentally glanced up into the room. His visor caught sight of Din collapsed on the bed, fully armoured and helmet on (thank god).</p><p>He must be really tired to not wake up to the door opening and then the child’s wailing. He looked back down at the child as he closed the door behind him. “What do you want?” he asked in a heavy voice. He realized it must’ve not sounded as friendly as he tried. “What do you want?” he repeated, in what he thought was a nicer voice.</p><p>The child babbled and reached for the kitchen counter. Paz walked over to it and paced the child onto the table. The child walked over to a holo-disk. He activated it and then glanced at Paz.</p><p>Paz frowned at the image that was displayed. It seemed to be…a recipe? Paz looked back at the child. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>The child pointed to the recipe for a type of bread and stared back at Paz with its big dark eyes.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what you mean,” Paz sighed. “How about I get Din?” he solutioned.</p><p>“Argnbblrr,” the child gurgled, and poked Paz with a spoon. A mixing spoon at that. The child then pointed to the bread recipe again.</p><p>“I don’t…I don’t think Din has any bread,” Paz tried to make sense of what the baby was trying to convey.</p><p>The child made some noises in baby talk and opened a box of white powder that lay beside the holo-disk. He pointed at that and then stared at Paz.</p><p>Paz peered inside and felt the powder. “Flour? I don’t…oh,” Paz realized what the child was saying. Flour. The recipe. He wants him, no- he wanted Din to make the bread. Except Paz didn’t know how to bake. Neither did Din, they were bounty hunters-</p><p>Then why did Din have a holo-disk with a bread recipe and flour? Paz blinked in confusion and swiped at the holo-disk. The recipe changed to a cookie recipe, and then to a cake recipe.</p><p>Din baked?</p><p>Paz looked at the child. “I…don’t know how to bake,” he tried to explain, placing the lid back onto the flour box.</p><p>The child seemed to pout and began to nibble onto the wooden mixing spoon.</p><p>Paz sighed as he tried to figure out what to do. The child ditched the spoon and was now wailing again. He was probably hungry, Paz deduced, now unsure of what to do. The child was wailing a lot louder and Paz really didn’t want to go get Din.</p><p>In the middle of some wailing, Paz kind of froze. He swore the child had said a word. Well, it wasn’t any word Paz knew of but the child kept repeating and wailing it and it seemed coherent enough for it to be a word-</p><p>“<em>DEEEEN ashdfkg!!”</em> the child wailed, and then again; “<em>Deeeeeen,”</em></p><p>“Shh-” Paz began but he suddenly heard something sort of crash inside Din’s room before the door ‘swooshed’ open and Din stood there, looking pretty dishevelled.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked, almost panting. He glanced over to the kitchen bench where the child had stopped wailing. “Are you alright?” he walked over to the child, looking back at Paz. “What happened?”</p><p>“I..don’t know, he just started wailing,” Paz tried to explain. “He turned on the holo-disk-”</p><p>Din hastily turned it off, as he was calming the child down. “Um, yeah. I think he’s hungry,” he turned to the child. “I told you, we don’t have anything. We will get food when we land,”</p><p>The child seemed to ignore him and was trying to gnaw at his clothes. “Blrllrbb,”</p><p>Din sighed at rubbed the side of his helmet. “How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“Perhaps about four minutes?” Paz answered sheepishly.</p><p>Din didn’t express any deducible emotion. “Haha, okay…” he muttered, almost in what Paz thought to be hysteria. “I’m..I’m going to go to the cockpit, and you,” he spoke to the child. “are going with me,”</p><p>Paz watched as Din climbed up the ladder with one hand and disappear into the cockpit. He sighed and sat down on a crate.</p><p>Paz knew caring for a foundling was difficult, he had heard stories from other Mandalorians as they spoke about their foundlings. He picked up a rifle he had bought and began to clean it to pass the time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this may continue into a longer one-shot split in two, idk yet. do you guys want to see paz admire din's multitasking skills (the original idea for this oneshot lol)?</p><p>thank you for reading!!<br/>for more/completed works, find me @/ fliritingwithdeath000 on wattpad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>